


The One Where Clarke Gets Turned Into A Rabbit

by wordyanansi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke gets turned into a rabbit, I got nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordyanansi/pseuds/wordyanansi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now she’s a rabbit. A floppy eared, carrot craving, nose-twitching rabbit. Not her first choice of animal, to be sure. But that’s what it is.</p><p><em>And</em>, she reasons, <em>it could be worse. I’m not exactly sure how it could be worse, but that doesn’t seem like an impossible thing. No more impossible than your ex-girlfriend turning you into a rabbit because you’re “selfish enough” break up with her. And at least she dropped me off at a shelter.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Clarke Gets Turned Into A Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asphodelmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelmeadow/gifts).



> I don't even know what this is. At all. 
> 
> You can blame [theycameloadedforbear](http://theycameloadedforbear.tumblr.com) for this. 
> 
> She requested this fic over on [my tumblr](http://wordy-anansi.tumblr.com/).

In Clarke’s defense, she didn’t really think that spell casting actual real life witches existed. Looking back, however, it seemed pretty obvious that Lexa was a witch. Crystals, herbs drying, black cat, all black wardrobe, that rotation of weird smells coming out of the slow cooker, and the chalk pentagram that one time… Clarke was an idiot and hindsight was twenty-twenty. And now she’s a rabbit. A floppy eared, carrot craving, nose-twitching rabbit.

 

 _Well_ , she thinks. _It could be worse. I’m not exactly sure how it could be worse, but that doesn’t seem like an impossible thing. No more impossible than your ex-girlfriend turning you into a rabbit because you’re “selfish enough” break up with her. And at least she dropped me off at a shelter. I’m pretty sure wouldn’t survive in the wild. Oh god, other rabbits. I’m going to be raped by a rabbit._ Clarke tried to takes some deep breaths, but it wasn’t exactly going well. She really, really wanted to avoid rabbit sex. And hey, so far, so good. Sure it was mostly cold in the steel cage she was being stored in. But there was a separate area for litter, she’d so far avoided having to eat her own poop, and straw was actually kind of comfortable. So, you know, not all bad. And hey, she didn’t worry about work or brunches with her mother. They fed her twice a day, she had unlimited lucerne, and her sole job seemed to be chilling. On the whole, not so bad.

 

So far, the people who came through the shelter seemed very cat and dog oriented. A couple of little kids and pointed at her and said how cute she was. And one of the workers brushed her every second day, and told her how sweet and soft she was. She was settling into the routine after the first week, and overall was not finding it as hard as she previously thought it might be to be a rabbit. Of course, just when she was thinking she could handle this, she was adopted by the Blake siblings.

“Oh my goodness! Bell! Look at this rabbit, isn’t she the sweetest thing you’ve ever seen?” Octavia had squealed. Bellamy had slung an arm over her shoulders, and tilted his head to look at her.

“O, this is a rabbit. You said you wanted a kitten,” he’d reminded her, but he had a smile that would have made human Clarke blush. _Another benefit to being a rabbit_ , Clarke thought. _Not embarrassing yourself in front of two of the most beautiful people she’s ever seen_.

“I know, but then I saw the bunny. Look at the bunny, Bellamy, and tell me she’s not the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. She belongs with us. She needs us, Bell. She needs us,” Octavia says, pleading, with him. Clarke can see Bellamy working to keep a smile of his face and it not working terribly well. Clarke wouldn’t mind being adopted by them because, again, most beautiful people she’d ever seen, but there is the possibility that she’s going to end up incredibly frustrated, and still, you know, a rabbit.

“Can you even keep a rabbit in a house? Don’t they pee everywhere?” Bellamy asks. Clarke is indignant. She doesn’t know about rabbits in general, but there is no way she’s just peeing everywhere.

“Yeah, they can be litter trained, just like a cat. We’d just have to watch out for cords, they might chew through them,” Octavia replies. Bellamy sighs.

“Are you going to bring this rabbit home and then next week tell me that you want a kitten again? Or, god forbid, make me in charge of looking after the damn thing?” Bellamy asks, tiredly.

“Will you stop being such a big brother for thirty seconds? Everyone has a cat. We’ll have a rabbit. It’s unique, they stay small, and they’re quieter and cheaper to feed. Look at her, Bell, just look at her,” Octavia says, nudging him, and Bellamy sighs and looks at Clarke, and then he gives her this ridiculous, embarrassed grin. Clarke is glad they aren’t a couple. Now at least when she falls in love with one of them she won’t have to be jealous of the other.

“Yeah, okay, she’s adorable. I like her nose twitches. What are you going to call her?” Bellamy asks, and Octavia jumps and squeals again. Clarke is so glad rabbits don’t blush.

“Thank you! Yes! Okay. Let’s call her Athena,” Octavia says.

“Nerd,” Bellamy teases, and Octavia shoves him.

“Shut up. It’s your fault. Now go find a person so we can adopt Athena,” Octavia tells him, and he laughs, heading back they way they came. Octavia sticks a finger through the wire and Clarke hops over and presses her nose against it.

“You are the cutest little rabbit in the world,” Octavia tells her softly. “We’re going to look after you so well.” Clarke rubs her nose against her finger. Being a rabbit definitely has it’s upsides.

 

As Bellamy predicted, Clarke kind of ends up belonging to him. She has a litter tray in the in the laundry, a tray full of straw in the lounge room, and a cardboard box the she gets to chew on. Bellamy gets up in the morning, feeds her some pellets (oh my god, what did they put in those? They look so unappetizing and yet they’re so damn delicious), checks her water, and pats her on the head and tells her what a good bun she is. Then he pours himself some cereal, boots up his laptop and starts writing. As far as Clarke can gather, it appears to be a thesis paper on the differences between roman and greek mythology and the way that was borne of cultural differences. When he gets stuck he paces, mumbling words and gesticulating. He runs his hand through his hair sometimes, when he’s stressed, and then he’ll pick her up, place her on his chest, stroke her, and say things about how she’s wonderful, and soft, and always there for him. He likes it when she climbs on him or sits beside him, and when she uses her head to nudge him for more pats. And if she’s honest, Clarke likes it too. He smells amazing, is so careful and strong and smart… Octavia loves her too, of course, and when Bellamy heads out to work the night shift at a hotel switchboard, she feeds her bits of apple and carrot and tells her to keep it a secret. She meets all their friends, and is adored and petted by all. Monty and Jasper try to make her pick a favourite, calling her name and offering her treats. Miller pretends he doesn’t care about her, but when she sits beside him, he strokes her as long as no one notices. In fact, life as a rabbit at the Blake residence is going pretty well. Until it’s not.

 

“Do you think we should get Athena fixed?” Bellamy says casually. Clarke freezes, parsley still in her mouth, and she freaking loves parsley.

“Why? There’s no boy rabbits around. Though that said, can you imagine how cute Athena’s babies would be?”  Octavia says thoughtfully. Clarke is very against bringing a male rabbit into the house. Aside from the little crush she’s nursing for Bellamy, she is very uncomfortable with the thought of a male rabbit having his way with her. She’s seen that shit on youtube. She does not need to experience it. Or, you know, have someone sterilise her. What if she becomes a human again someday? She might want to have kids?

“I’ve been doing some reading, and it turns out that female rabbits have a really high death rate from ovarian cancer. Getting them fixed means she won’t go that way,” Bellamy says. _Great,_ Clarke thinks. _Fucking great. Get sterilised or get ovarian cancer. Brilliant. I’m going to kill Lexa_.

“Huh. I guess. I was going to call the vet next week anyway, she’s due for some shots,” Octavia says contemplatively. Clarke wishes she could use a phone, or her voice, or, stomp in fucking morse code or something. She could make a break for it but she saw this one horrific youtube video once of a rabbit being released back into the wild to be snatched up by a hawk in, like, all of thirty seconds. _Great, awesome, zero good choices, I’m getting fucking neutered_ , Clarke thinks. She sits back on her haunches and cleans her whiskers, thinking. The first month of being a rabbit weren’t so bad (she’d even adjusted to the cecal part), but this is beyond the pale. She goes to sleep that night willing herself back into being a person in a way that she hadn’t since the first night in the shelter when everything was cold and scary. She’s still awake when Bellamy gets up in the middle of the night, presumably to go to the bathroom, but he ends up sitting on the floor petting her. It’s nice and quiet, and her crush on him is definitely not getting smaller. And she’s a fucking rabbit. Who’s getting neutered. Talk about doomed.  

 

The next day, Bellamy seems off. He’s not typing as quickly, but he’s not pacing either. Clarke hops up on the couch and places her front paws on his leg, looking up at him, trying to ask him what’s wrong. He smiles at her, and scratches the top of her head.

“Hey Athena,” he says softly. “How’s my beautiful girl doing?” Clarke hops up onto his lap, and grinds her teeth happily.

“You’re such a sweet little girl, aren’t you little one?” Bellamy asks her, and she places her front paws on his chest. “Yeah, I’m a little off today. It’s the anniversary of our mum’s death. It’s been eight years, but I still miss her. Do you miss your mother, Athena? Do you even remember her?” Clarke drops her front paws. Yeah, she remembers her. And she misses her too, now she thinks about it. For all the intolerable brunches and all the pressure, she misses her mother. She puddles down on Bellamy’s lap, and he keeps stroking her. “But you make everything better, don’t you Athena? Hey? Bunnies make everything better.” Clarke wishes this was true, wishes she could be there for him, actually hold him. And then, suddenly, she’s not a rabbit anymore.

“What the fuck!” Bellamy shouts, shoving her off his lap and standing up. Clarke scrambles to her feet. _Clothes_ , Clarke thinks instantly, and pats herself. _Oh thank Christ_ , she thinks. She’s wearing clothes. This is good.

“What the actual fuck! Who the fuck are you? Where the fuck is my rabbit?” Bellamy demands .

“I… I uh,” Clarke stammers. She’s not quite sure how the explain and then it just all comes rushing out. “Turns out I was dating a witch and when I broke up with her she called me selfish and turned me into a rabbit. And then I was thinking how I wished I could give you a hug and now I’m human again.” Bellamy has his hands up, palms toward her, look of shock still on his face.

“What the fuck,” Bellamy says again, slowly this time. Clarke waits. “You’re my rabbit?” he asks. Clarke nods. “You’re Athena?” Bellamy asks. Clarke screws up her nose momentarily, aware of how much less cute it is now that she’s human again.

“Well, Clarke, actually. But yeah,” she agrees. Bellamy puts his hands down, but he’s still looking at her like she’s a crazy person.

“Your ex girlfriend turned you into a rabbit? You’ve been my rabbit, I’ve… you’ve climbed all over me and I’ve been patting you and you’re like an actual person, not a rabbit,” Bellamy asks. “Are you a crazy person?” Clarke looks at him in disbelief.

“You’re a smart guy, Bellamy. You were there. I was a rabbit, and now I’m a girl,” Clarke deadpans. Bellamy runs a hand through his hair, processing, and Clarke can’t help her smile.

“You’re kind of pretty,” Bellamy says after a moment. Clarke bites her lips and tries not to blush.

“You thought I was a beautiful rabbit,” Clarke says. Bellamy grins at her and the battle not to blush is lost.

“Yeah, well, you’re a beautiful human too,” Bellamy says, with a laugh, and Clarke laughs too.

“How are you going to explain this to Octavia?” Clarke asks. Bellamy frowns.

“Shit, I don’t know. I don’t know how to explain to me. Do you think she’ll notice?” he asks. Clarke rolls her eyes.

“I think she’s going to notice when her pet rabbit isn’t here when she gets home, Bellamy. The first thing she does is sneak me a treat when she gets home,” Clarke says, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

“This is really weirding me out. I should not be attracted to my pet rabbit,” Bellamy says after a moment. And then he winces as Clarke laughs.

“Anyway, I think I’m going to uh… I’ve been a rabbit for about five weeks and there are probably people wondering where I am,” Clarke says, stepping back. It’s getting kind of awkward.

“Are you… uh… Did you..,” Bellamy’s voice trails off, and he cuts his eyes to his laptop.

“Are you asking me about your thesis?” Clarke asks. “Because it seemed pretty solid to me. You probably need to calm down about it a little.”

“Uh, no, but thank you. It was more that um… you could come back and visit, if you wanted,” Bellamy offers. Clarke smiles at him, blushing again.

“Yeah, I, uh, I think I’d like that,” Clarke says. Bellamy grins at her like he did the first time he saw her, and Clarke ducks her head and takes another step backwards.

“Okay, so, I’ll see you later,” Bellamy says, and it’s more like a question than a statement. Clarke nods.

“Yep. And good luck with explaining the rabbit situation to Octavia. I’d probably go with made a break for the door and escaped captivity versus turned into a human woman,” Clarke suggests. Bellamy huffs a laugh.

“Yeah, and what, we met at the grocery store?” Bellamy asks. “That’s what we’re going to tell the kids?” Clarke raises her eyebrows and smirks.

“The kids, huh?” she asks, and Bellamy colours a little.

“Yeah well, wishful thinking. But you’re definitely coming back? We didn’t maltreat you or anything?” he asks hopefully.

“I quite enjoyed being your rabbit, Bellamy Blake. I’ll come visit soon. As soon as I explain to my mother how I went camping for five weeks without telling anyone and how that’s totally normal behaviour these days for med students,” Clarke tells him.

“Looking forward to it, Clarke,” Bellamy replies as Clarke makes it out the door.

 

 _Well_ , she thinks to herself as she walks home. _That’s one way to meet a guy. It's probably not a good idea to yell at a witch anyway._

 

 


End file.
